


Boi's

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Torture, but nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is being posted so early, but (for me at least, in the UK) it is the 17th, so it doesn't really matter, because I've got the busiest of day's ahead of me. I'd also rather a fic be early, rather then late. So Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted so early, but (for me at least, in the UK) it is the 17th, so it doesn't really matter, because I've got the busiest of day's ahead of me. I'd also rather a fic be early, rather then late. So Enjoy!

How did they get into this situation? The R and R Connection. The best in their crew, who are the best in the city, which may be the most ‘go to’ place for crime in America.

They’re sat, tied onto some uncomfortable wooden chairs, currently being interrogated and ‘tortured’. Ryan’s using ‘tortured’ as a loose term for what they’re experiencing. Amateurs. 

Ryan’s endured most of their focus, as they seem to believe he has more knowledge then the scrawny Puerto Rican kid. Though it is a correct assumption, as Ray has a tendency to not listen, ever, in any meeting, much to Geoff’s dismay.  
Ray’s just mocking the integrator, enjoying this situation way too much.

“You call that a knife? My dick is bigger than that puny piece of cutlery.”, “I can tell you have some pent up frustration, trust me, sex with the Vagaboi over their will sort you out. Or you could try me, but I don’t think you could keep up with my Puerto Rican thunder.”

Ryan though is the opposite, as he’s intimidating the crew, even though he’s the one captured.

“I’m not locked in here with you; you’re locked in here with me!” Ray quotes, using a deep voice to impersonate the Vagabond.

“God, you’re fucking annoying kid.” One of the crew members mumbles, and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Ray lets out a long whistle, and rolls his eyes at the door the man just left through.

He turns to the other guy in the room, the integrator, and leans towards his slightly.

“Hey dude, between you and me, that guys a dick right.”

The guy turns towards Ray, and nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah, he’s damn stupid as well. Fuck, I really need to be paid more.” He sighs, but doesn’t notice the silent Vagabond, who has managed to untie himself, with pure skill… and the knife he acquired.

The man looks back over at Vagabond, who is sat on his chair, twizzling the rope he’s supposed to be behind. Before the man can even comprehend what’s just happened, Ryan has slit his throat and dropped his body towards the floor.  
Ray smiles up at him, and wiggles in his chair impatiently.

“Come on Vagaboi, let’s go!” Ray laughs.

“Call me ‘Vagaboi’ again and you’ll be staying here. You’re starting to sound like you belong in Team Nice Dynamite.” Ryan mutters, but the slight chuckle in his voice ruins any intimidation he may have had.

The run down the long hallway, both equipped with knifes from the interrogation room. They move in sync, silently working their way out the building. It’s all going to their non-discussed plan, until they hear the irreplaceable squawks and shouts of their crew.

“Micool don’t blow up the building before we rescue them! Geoff will be pissed that we lost them then killed them!”

“Gavin, shut up. It’s a controlled explosion. And we didn’t lose Ray and Ryan, we just temporarily misplaced them by sending them to the wrong location, and straight into a rival gangs base, un prepared.”

Oh. Ryan sighs and looks over to Ray, who just shrugs in return.

“I guess it was those pricks then.” Ray mutters, and pulls Ryan out a side door, and towards the others.

“Hey guys! Hope you’re alright!” Gavin waves as Michael detonates all the explosives he put on the building.

“Micool!” Gavin squawks and flails around in confusion.

“What?! They’re out the building now, bombs away.” He grins, and stares at the smoke and flames billowing from the area. Whilst Michael and Gavin are distracted, Ray drags Ryan to their car, and hops into it.

“Hey, we’re leaving now. Thanks for the ride.” Ray shouts, and Ryan quickly pulls away. Leaving Michael’s yelling in the distance.

“Let’s go Vagaboi,” Ray smirks and grabs Ryan hand whilst he’s driving.

“Okay, Brownboi, name a destination.” Ryan counters, pleased with his own nickname for Ray.

“Fucking Taco Bell, I am starving.” He whines, and dramatically places his other hand over his forehead, pretending to faint.

“Wow, what a romantic date location.” Ryan laughs, but heads towards the location anyway.

“Didn’t realise it was a date, you’re just lucky I like you enough to agree.”

“Ray, I’ve literally been dating you for over a year now.”

“Meh, you still have to work for this ass.”

“Ray,”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Love you too buddy.”


End file.
